This specification relates to multi-channel communication delivery and, in particular, to adaptively selecting communication channels and providing two-way communication over those channels.
Messages can be transmitted between mobile phones or other computing devices over public switched telephone networks (PSTN), cellular networks (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communication or GSM network), or computer networks such as the Internet. For example, Short Message Service (SMS) is a text messaging service that enables text message transmissions between two or more mobile phones. Instant messaging software applications such as LINE (by Line Corporation, Tokyo, Japan), WhatsApp (by Facebook, Inc., Menlo Park, Calif.), and WeChat (by Tencent, ShenZhen, Guangdong, China) enable text and rich-media (e.g., image, animation, video) message transmissions between mobile phones or computing devices over the Internet. A business (e.g., a retailer, brand, or service) can reach consumers by using various communication channels such as phone calls, emails, SMS messaging, or OTT messaging. For instance, a brand (e.g., for household products) can send to a consumer a LINE message including promotional text and graphics, and a coupon for a dishwasher detergent. Or an airline can send a flight status update to a consumer using an SMS message. A challenge for a business trying to reach a consumer can be determining the best available messaging channel to reach the consumer and mitigating the complexity of communicating over different channels that have differing protocols and security requirements.